This is Love
by Long Lost Lord of the Rings Elf
Summary: This is part 2 of Is This Love? No way to really summarize it but I hope you like it!
1. Breaking News

This is Love

Disclaimer: I do not own FMP though I wish I did and thanks to Full-Metal-Sousuke for your help.

Chapter 1: Breaking News!

Sousuke woke up extremely tired he had been on a mission that weekend and lacked much sleep. It was now Monday and he felt like he had just been hit by a truck with all the stress that had been put on him. He rolled out from under his bed not bothering to look at the time right away since his apartment still seemed a bit dark he figured it was the early hours of the morning. Sitting up and looking around absent mindedly for a few minutes and then standing up. He walked to the kitchen of his apartment. 

Kaname was standing at the train stop staring towards Sousuke's apartment.  
"If he was sick...he could have at least told me…" She mumbled and sighed putting her school bag fully over her shoulder and then looking back to the train stop. It was still early for school to begin but Kaname and Sousuke had a student council meeting to attend. She yawned as her brown eyes took in everything. Not being a morning person she had dreaded standing at the train stop so early it was only 5:00 AM and she would have rather been back in her apartment under the blankets sleeping.

Sousuke looked at the clock 5:05 it read. His eyes widened as he remembered he should be at the train station. He rushed back into his room getting into his school uniform and taking care of morning activities as fast as he could he picked up his school bag and ran out the door.   
Running as fast as he could down the apartment stairs almost falling he ran out the door and didn't stop until he got to the train stop. He nearly knocked over Chidori but stopped in time and took a few seconds to catch his breath. Kaname looked at him and blinked.

"Wow…I was wondering if you were going to show up…"  
She said looking at him tiredly and yet she smiled just a little bit. Sousuke nodded a little as he pulled himself together and took a deep breath his heart was racing and he was still exhausted from the weekend. Piloting Arbalest had taken a lot out of him this time. After he had caught his breath he put his school bag down on the ground next to him and looked at Chidori.

"Good Morning Kaname" He said as enthusiastically as he could. He moved some of his hair out of his face and nodded. Kaname found herself staring at him. She had no idea that he had been gone that weekend and she had just noticed a few burns on his hand that he moved his hair out of his face with. She thought about asking him but decided not to right away. She looked around and then put her school bag down and walked over and hugged him. Sousuke blinked a little and put his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest.

"I was trying to get a hold of you this weekend and you never answered your door. Where were you?" She said as she held onto him. Sousuke blinked a little. He knew she hated it when he went on missions but he told her the truth.  
"I was called for a mission on Saturday morning and I left to go back to the military base…" He said calmly ready to back up if she had the fan ready for him, because he had not told her in advance. Kaname didn't move though she held onto him and nodded a little.

"I'm glad you're back safe…" She said as a smile came across her face. Sousuke was not used to seeing her like this in the morning she was usually grumpy and threw out quite an attitude. Sousuke nodded a little and sighed. Right about then bright light flashed and a small beep could be heard followed by a giggle. Kyoko ran out from hiding behind a tree and smiled.  
"Hi you two, Kaname You didn't tell me you were really getting serious with him!" Kyoko Tokiwa said in a bright happy voice. Kaname jumped back out of Sousuke's arms. Sousuke backed up as well taking a military stance.

"Kyoko! What on earth are you doing here?" Kaname asked in a slight panic.  
"I'm going into school early to work on my literature project!" Kyoko said happily. She was always very happy especially in the morning. Sousuke looked at Kaname who looked back at him. They both knew now that their relationship would no longer be a secret. Even if Kyoko promised Kaname she wouldn't tell, some how or other everyone would find out. Even though some of the students suspected it. Mostly they thought Kaname's yelling and hitting Sousuke with the fan was a cover up. Sousuke watched as the train pulled up and picked up his bag. Kaname picked up her things as well walking over and standing behind Sousuke. Kyoko nearly skipped over taking another picture of the sunrise and then getting on the train after Sousuke and Kaname.

Sousuke could see that Kaname was uncomfortable she knew the second the other students got to school Kyoko would let the world know about them. Right then and there she wanted to be invisible, but then she stopped to think at why she should be so embarrassed for people to find out she knew there were a lot of girls who would do anything to be with Sousuke. Maybe it was because of his behavior and wanting to stay on the teacher's good sides. She looked to the floor of the train and then to Sousuke. Sousuke was staring out the window he loosened the collar of his uniform a little and sighed deeply. The ride was rather silent. Kyoko stayed in the same spot reviewing the pictures on her camera and giggling when she came across the picture of Sousuke and Kaname hugging.

The train finally stopped Kyoko ran off heading towards the entrance of the school. There was no one else on the train and Sousuke was feeling a need to kiss Kaname. Kaname sighed looking at Sousuke about to turn away but had to look at him again. She wasn't expecting to see the look she saw on his face. It was a look that he only had when they had been alone together at her apartment three months before this day. Sousuke stepped forward making sure Kyoko was inside and making sure the train doors didn't close he put his bag in the way and pulled Kaname towards him kissing her. Kaname kissed him back and hugged him and blinked a little smiling. Sousuke pulled away and nodded to her stepping off of the train. Kaname followed close behind him smiling. But she had decided she wouldn't talk to Kyoko at all that day.

_**  
8:02 am**_

8:02….8:02 was when it happened. Kyoko had announced to every student and teacher that Sousuke and Kaname were the newest couple in the school. Most of the students stared in shock as others snickered as if to say "_I knew it." _ Meanwhile Kaname and Sousuke sat in the student council room talking Ren and the president. They were released from the room about thirty minutes later and were glad to get out of there. It had been quite a boring meeting. As they left the restricted area of the student council cheers and whistles started students giggling and some smirking and laughing a little. That is when Kaname figured it out. Kyoko had already told everyone. Sousuke didn't look anywhere but at the floor as he walked. Kaname and him both didn't say a word as they made it to their English class. Everyone seemed to think that she and Sousuke were meant to be together but no one had actually said it in fear that Kaname might have beaten them up for saying such a thing to her. The way she treated Sousuke sometimes most never thought that the news they heard was possible.


	2. I can't believe he didn't know

**1 Week Before the Senior Prom **

"C'mon everyone get your prom information now!" Kaname yelled waving a pile of papers around as she addressed the class that was leaving the room. Part of her job as class rep was to take control of student events as requested of her. The papers waved back and forth flimsily in her hand as she announced once again for them to get them on their way out by the time the class was empty there was one left and she knew exactly who hadn't gotten one it was Sousuke. He had taken a bathroom break about the last three minutes of class claiming he couldn't wait and still hadn't returned. Kaname sighed folding up the paper and putting it in her pocket.

"I'll give it to him later…" She said going and picking up her books and putting them in her bag. She pulled the bag over her shoulder and walked to the door making sure the classroom was empty…except for Sousuke's things of course. She turned to walk out the door when she ran into someone causing her to fall over.  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU IGNORANT F-"  
"Kaname!" Sousuke interrupted her. Kaname blinked standing up and staring at him for a few minutes and then blinking and nervously laughing placing her left hand behind her neck and laughing a little more. Sousuke blinked a little standing confused watching her for a few seconds.

"I-I'm sorry"  
"My apologies"  
They both said at the same time as they stared at each other. Sousuke then jumped backwards waiting to be hit by the fan for knocking her over. Even though they both had apologized the look on her face wasn't at the level of being calm that he felt comfortable with it being. Kaname blinked watching him and sighed.

"I'm not gonna do anything Sousuke" She said calmly. "Relax"  
Students had stopped in the hallway and were watching them but neither of them had noticed until after Sousuke had gone back into the room to get his things and walked out with Kaname. Once again more cheers came from people and some laughs. Kaname wanted to smack Kyoko with that paper fan now with more force than Sousuke ever deserved. The bell rang and everyone that had been out of their classrooms ran in. Sousuke and Kaname once again were left alone. Heading towards the student council room where they would eat their lunches.

Once inside the room Kaname put her bagged lunch on the table in her usual seat and sat down and sighed loudly. Sousuke watched her and sat down near her putting his lunch down as well. He blinked a little looking at her.  
"Is there something wrong Kaname?" He asked. _Stupid Question_ he thought and he knew it was the stupidest question to ask at the time but it was the only way for him to get her to tell him everything that was bothering her.

"No…No…Not at All Sousuke I don't mind that every time we are in the same hall as anyone else we are being applauded laughed at and cheered for. I don't mind the fact that the halls are no longer quiet and that THE PROM IS NEXT WEEK AND I HAVE'NT EVEN GOTTEN A DRESS YET!" Sousuke blinked and crossed his arms and nodded.  
"I see…Prom? What is this Prom you speak of?" He asked now very curious. Kaname looked at him.  
"You have got to be kidding me…" Kaname said looking at him in disbelief. Sousuke still stood confused. Not really in the mood to explain it she gave him the paper that she had put in her pocket for him and stood up and walked away. Sousuke looked at the folded up paper watching Kaname walk away he sighed and then unfolded it as he stayed in the seat he was in staring at it having to read it about twice to fully understand.  
"It's…a dance…" He mumbled and blinked a little bit. He had never heard anything about it before. Sure they had parties aboard the Danaan but he had never once tried to dance in his life. He put the paper in his pocket and sighed.

"Formal…I need to bring someone with me…and…figure out how to dance…." He said almost under his breath. He knew Kaname would get mad if he didn't go since he figured he would end up going with her anyway to ensure her safety. Why not double as a date? Sousuke blinked a little and shoved the paper back into his pocket.  
"I've got some work to do…" Sousuke said nodding to Ren Mikihara who was sitting in the room and then getting up and walking out as fast as he could. It was now recess time and Kaname was standing alone against the school building staring at the sky. Sousuke walked over next to her.

"Kaname…about…this…prom. I will attend with you to make sure you remain safe as well as keep you company. I promise I won't do anything out of the ordinary." Sousuke said as he looked at her. Kaname just nodded a little not looking back at him right away but after a few seconds she did look at him and smiled a little. _Does he even know how to dance?_ She thought to herself as she looked at him.

**Dancing Lessons **

It had been another night of Japanese History studying and tutoring for Sousuke in Chidori's apartment and the prom was now only two days away. Kaname watched Sousuke take a small quiz she had written out for him on notebook paper. Once it was done she took it and looked it over.

"Perfect!" She said smiling as she handed the paper back. Sousuke blinked a little he thought he would have at least had one wrong. She moved to the floor next to him and looked at him. He seemed tenser tonight than usual and also a little jumpy.  
"You alright Sousuke?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder almost frowning.  
"I…don't know…" Sousuke replied as he looked at her his grey eyes indicating that he was at a loss. But he really was in panic because he hadn't learned how to dance yet. Kaname had bought a dress the day after he had told her he would go with her. He sighed as he shut his book and put a notebook and his pen on top of it and looked at her.

"Kaname…" Sousuke had broken out in a slight sweat as he took a deep breath. "Could you…teach…me how to …dance?" He asked if she had known how much courage it had taken him to ask that question she probably would have given him a few awards. Kaname looked at him smiling.

"I knew you were going to ask and yes I will..." She said as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him. Sousuke blinked a little he was expecting her to react much differently. He nodded a little and hugged her back. Kaname stood up holding her hand down to him.  
"C'mon" She said beckoning him to get up. Sousuke took her hand and stood up looking at her and nodded. She pulled him into her bedroom putting the CD player on choosing a slow song from one of her CD's and looking at him. Sousuke was now a bit nervous about it all he watched as Kaname walked over in front of him guiding his hands to her waist and placing her palms on his shoulders.

Sousuke blinked a little watching and making sure he would remember this.  
"Just follow the music…and me…and try not to step on my feet…its rather easy" Kaname said as she watched him. The look of half confusion and understanding on his face made her smile a little. Sousuke nodded and moved with her being careful not to step on her feet after a few minutes she pulled him closer resting against him. Sousuke held her moving exactly as she had just taught him to and for the first time he really was a good dancer. He hadn't made a mistake yet. They had gotten a little carried away and had only stopped when the CD ran out of tracks to play. Kaname stopped and turned the position she had from dancing with him into a hug and smiled resting her head against his chest.

"You are a good dancer…" She said quietly and yawned a little.  
Sousuke held her. "Thank You." He replied to her comment quickly. She smiled standing up on her tip toes and kissing him keeping her arms around him and then pulling away and yawning.  
"I need some sleep now. You can stay here if you want…" She said as she looked to him and backed up out of his hold. Sousuke dropped his hands to his sides and nodded a little. But he couldn't stay he knew he had to get back to his apartment to contact the military base as well as Mao.

"I would stay Kaname. But I have some things I must get done before the later hours of the morning that I really should see to now." Sousuke said nodding to her.  
"Goodnight Kaname…" He turned towards the door. Kaname smiled and waved and yawned walking to her bed and getting in and pulling the covers up. Sousuke made sure she was alright and headed back to his apartment. Sitting down at his laptop he opened it looking at any new messages he received there were a few from Mao. Sousuke replied to each one and then sent the email he had to send to the base before shutting the computer down and crawling under his staring at the bottom of it for awhile before finally falling asleep. Kaname smiled a little laying awake for awhile and thinking about the prom. "Well…at least we didn't have to let go of our secret relationship there….actually I should be thanking Kyoko…" Kaname said fading out into a light sleep.


	3. Prom night and more

**Prom Night and More  
**  
  
"Do you think I should wear the lighter blue necklace…or the dark blue Kyoko?" Kaname asked as she held a necklace in each hand looking at them both. Kyoko shrugged and smiled a little.  
"I don't know Kaname…wear what ever you want to…I like the dark blue but it's totally up to you…" Kyoko had a light green dress on and her normal hair ribbons but it still looked great. She had taken off her glasses and put in contacts just for tonight though. She had gotten Shinji Kazuma to go with her to the prom and he would be arriving at Kaname's apartment to get her soon. Kaname sighed putting on the dark blue necklace and fixing her hair one last time and looked at the clock.  
"Those two will be here any minute now…" She said getting up and walking over to the door. Kyoko followed and nodded happily.

Sousuke was in his apartment talking with Mao who had flown in for a check on him the day before she had been staying with him for about a week now and would be leaving the next day. She handed him a suit jacket and a tie and smiled.  
"You're gonna look great sergeant" She winked and poked him.  
Sousuke blinked putting the jacket on and then looking at the tie for a few seconds. Mao tilted her head looking at him.  
"Don't know how to tie it?" She asked as she looked at him curiously.  
"It's not that…" He said blinking as he put the tie on tying it perfectly.

"Then what's wrong?" Mao said sitting down backwards on a chair in his kitchen area staring at him.  
"I…don't know….I just had an odd feeling about tonight……" He said as he fixed the sleeves of the suit jacket and looked at Mao with his infamous look of near confusion.  
"…I don't know…but you should wear a tux more often you look great…." She said staring at him. Sousuke looked at her and blinked. She smiled a bit and looked at the clock.  
"It's time for you to go…don't worry I'll be here with my lovely canned crab…" She said smiling as she walked over to the can opener. Sousuke shook his head at her statement and then nodded as he walked out the door holding a rose in his hand that Mao suggested that he take with him. Sousuke took a deep breath before opening the door and heading to Kaname's apartment. Mao had driven a car in for him to take her in.

Hearing foot steps Kaname held her ear against the door and looked at Kyoko. "He's here!" She said almost feeling herself get a little excited. Kyoko nodded and smiled as she got her camera ready she herself couldn't wait to see what Sousuke looked like tonight. She had seen him in a suit once before when they had followed Kaname to an amusement park but really didn't get a good look at him since she was busy watching Kaname and Senior Fuwa just as much as he was. There was a knock on Kaname's apartment door about thirty seconds later.

"Three…" Kaname started a countdown. "Two!" Kyoko added in. "ONE!" They both said together as they opened the door. A few seconds after a bright flash of light filled the air followed by a beep. Kaname shielded her eyes but Sousuke didn't appear to be affected by it at all. Kyoko looked at the picture she had just taken with her camera and giggled.

"Good Evening…Kaname" Sousuke said nodding to her. Kaname smiled a bit and hugged him. She was hesitant at first knowing Kyoko was there but did it anyway after a short battle in her mind. Sousuke hugged her back and looked at Kyoko who was smiling at them.  
"You are such a cute couple!" She said taking another picture. Sousuke sighed and shook his head looking at Kyoko as Kaname let go of him and took his hand.  
"Let's go Mr. Otaku!" She said as she laughed. Sousuke looked at her and nodded a little swallowing hard as he was still a little nervous about the whole dancing aspect of it all.  
Kyoko waved at Kaname and smiled she was waiting for Kazuma to get her from Kaname's apartment. Sousuke led Kaname down to the car. She sure hoped he would drive more calmly than he did during that time he had told her why he was following her before the first time she had seen him pilot an arm slave. He opened the door for her keeping in mind everything Mao had told him and should and shouldn't do. Kaname smiled getting in and watching Sousuke walk around to the driver's side.  
"You….look…beautiful Kaname….." He said as he looked at her through the rearview mirror knowing it was probably what she wanted to hear it. She smiled and nodded almost giggling.  
"You look very good as well…" She said as she put her seat belt on.  
**15 Minutes and a hell of a traffic jam later…..**

Kaname got out of the car after Sousuke opened the door for her. She smiled taking his hand as they walked up to the hotel where the prom was being held. As they walked down the sidewalk all the guys and some girls that had been standing outside yet fell silent. Kaname looked at them all and sighed and then looked at Sousuke who was keeping his attention away from the girls who were staring at him. When they entered most of the class clapped the same way they had in the hallway.  
Sousuke let go of Kaname's hand as they reached the dining area so he could slip past a security guard. He had his gun with him and he was sure they would take it away just like Mrs. Kagurazaka had so many times. They were a little late because of traffic issues but they had made it. A few announcements were made before Kyoko and Kazuma arrived.  
No sooner had Kaname picked up a cup off the table Sousuke took it from her.  
"W-what are you doing?" She said trying to get it back but Sousuke pulled it away.  
"You said you wouldn't do anything like this…." She said as she once again reached for the cup but ended up clasping the air because Sousuke pulled it away again.  
"It is all about safety…Some people are notorious for spiking cups and even drinks. If you carry this with you please make sure your hand is over the top of the cup to prevent someone from placing something in your drink that doesn't belong there…" Sousuke said inspecting the inside of the cup before giving it back to Kaname. She sighed taking the cup from him quickly and nodding.

"Yeah what ever…" She sighed putting some fruit punch in the cup and looking at Sousuke who was watching her.  
"What…do you want to look at it again?" She asked.  
Sousuke shook his head. "No." He looked around at the other people there a song he had heard played by Mao a couple of times was blasting from the speakers and the room which was about the size of a gym was decorated with ribbons, streamer and a lot of other decorations. The food table was full of mini snacks at one end and almost a full course meal could be made at the other. Sousuke poured himself some water drinking it slowly trying to brush the feeling of being nervous that he had away.

Sousuke watched Kaname drink a little and hearing on of her favorite songs come on she put her cup down and ran to the dance floor near where Kyoko was already dancing to it.  
Sousuke looked at the cup she put down and sighed picking it up to ensure that nobody did anything to it. He couldn't help it now. He had gotten rid of being nervous but he felt like he was letting his duty to protect her get in the way and she would end up being mad at him. Kaname had stopped dancing and was staring at him from the floor. He looked up from the cups and noticed. He looked at the cups once more and put them both down on the table and walking to the dance floor and standing next to Kaname. She smiled at him and took his hand pulling him to the center. "Remember…the other night at my apartment…I taught you that sort of …techno song….after the slow one?" Kaname asked. Sousuke nodded. "Yes." She nodded and looked at him. "…Do exactly what you did then…now" She smiled and poked him. Sousuke nodded and danced with Kaname feeling like an idiot at first but knowing if he stopped she would probably get mad at him. Most of the people had stopped to watch them because the dance moves he and Kaname were doing seemed to be choreographed and synchronized. After a few minutes the crowd that had surrounded them was cheering. Sousuke didn't look at anyone else but Kaname. Most students were shocked because they didn't think Sousuke was capable of something like this. The other half were guys watching Kaname who they really thought was the god of the women in Jindai High School along with those guys' dates who were watching them with looks of jealousy as they ogled at Kaname. When the song was finished Kaname smiled and hugged Sousuke tightly. Sousuke hugged her back and sighed in relief that it was over. 

The night went on normally they wouldn't leave until about 12:00 am. Sousuke had talked Kaname out of going to the after party since he didn't think it was the safest place for her to be. Kaname ran back over to the table drinking some fruit punch and catching her breath. Sousuke walked over after and watched her by the time he got back over she had put her cup back down on the table where it had been before. He looked at his water and sighed nervously and didn't even attempt to drink it he was still unsure about it. Kaname looked at him tilting her head.  
"Are you alright?" She asked him blinking. Sousuke nodded.  
"Yes. No problem. I'm fine." He said as he felt his cell phone vibrating and could faintly hear it ringing over the music. Sousuke nodded to Kaname.  
"I'll be right back…." He said as he left the room into the main lobby area which was still quite loud so he ended up going into the bathroom. Taking his phone off his belt he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Sagara here…" He said as he leaned against the wall.  
"Sousuke…its Mao" She said as she stared out his apartment window.  
"What's wrong?" He asked quite impatiently wanting to get back to Kaname.  
"We need you for an important mission…you need to get back here now and ready to go with in the hour!" She said almost frantically.  
Sousuke blinked. He didn't say a word. He had no idea how Kaname was going to react to this and as of now he wasn't really ready to find out. He nodded.  
"Affirmative…" He said nearly choking on the word. Mao hit the end button on her phone. Sousuke slowly took the phone away from his ear and hit the disconnecting button as he stared into the bathroom mirror for a few minutes and put his phone back on his belt. He shook his head as in his mind he ran possible ways to tell Kaname with out making her mad. He knew how special this night would be to her and he didn't want her to get upset with him.  
Sousuke sighed as he walked out the bathroom door and looked around heading back to where he last saw Kaname and looking at her.  
"What's up?" She said blinking a little.  
"Kaname…." Sousuke looked to the floor. "…I- I have to leave…I have a mission that needs to be done…pick up is within the hour…" He looked at her even though he really wanted to keep staring down at the floor. Kaname stared at him shocked for a few seconds. Suddenly she began to feel weird her vision got blurred and the sound in the room got quieter.

"Kaname?" Sousuke looked at her rather worried at the way she seemed to be acting. Just as he said her name Kaname fell to the floor. The people around her began to panic a little and as soon as they yelled the music stopped. Sousuke watched in shock as he knelt down next to her having all the students and even teachers stay back as he checked Kaname's pulse and checking if she was breathing or not. She appeared to have just passed out but also began to run a high fever. Sousuke picked her up and made his way through the crowd of people outside and put Kaname in the back seat of the car so she was lying down. Sousuke looked at the clock in the car and started it up as he backed up out of the parking space he had pulled into and sped off back to their apartment stopping midway looking at the sign for the hospital and then at the road home. He looked back and forth between the two for a few minutes. Kaname started to wake up groaning slightly and trying to sit up.

"Sousuke…" She mumbled. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. Since she was awake Sousuke drove back to the apartment once again picking her up out of the car and taking her inside to his apartment. Mao met him at the door she was about to hand him his fatigues and items but put them down when she saw he was carrying Kaname.


	4. C'mon I just got back What happened?

**But….I want to stay….  
**  
Mao backed up a little holding the door for Sousuke so he could take her inside. Sousuke put her down on his bed which he had really never used since he began living there. He took an extra pillow out of a closet and put it on the bed making sure Kaname would be comfortable when she woke up. The students at the prom were still slightly in panic and wondering if she was alright. But after awhile the music had started again and they went on dancing as they had been before.

Mao walked over handing Sousuke the things she had in her hands when he walked in the door. He looked down at them and then at Kaname. He knew he was letting personal feelings interfere but he couldn't help it. He nearly jumped as Mao put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Sousuke….go ahead….the sooner you get the mission done the sooner you will be back….I'll take care of her." She said as she looked at Kaname. Sousuke shook his head and stepped away from Mao.  
"Go…that's an order sergeant" She said looking at him her purple eyes reflecting the light from the kitchen looked brighter than ever but she seemed to be getting angry at him. Sousuke took a few steps backwards towards the door and walked out and down to the car that was waiting to take him to the air base so he could be taken back to the sub.

Kaname got enough energy to sit up after awhile and panicked as she looked around and didn't see Sousuke anywhere she yelled once.  
"Whoa hey Ms. Chidori calm down…." Mao said as she put the canned crab she was preparing down on the plate and walked over.  
"W-where is-" She paused thinking for a few seconds.  
"Sousuke had to leave for a mission…hey…do you know what happened?" Mao asked tilting her head to the side as she looked at Kaname. Kaname shook her head and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I don't …remember" She said finally after staring at Mao for the longest time. Mao nodded and handed her a glass of water.  
"Relax…Sousuke should be back tomorrow sometime after-" Once again cut off as the door to Sousuke's apartment burst open. Three men standing with knives looked around. Mao stared at the men and cursed as she reached to her back taking her gun out. The men spread out looking for Kaname. Upon entering the area where Mao was they managed to kick her gun away from her and knock her out. They had snuck into the hotel that night and put a sedative in Kaname's drink in order to kidnap her. Kaname backed up against the corner of the wall that the bed was against and tried to fight back but still was feeling a little out of it from the sedative that had been in her fruit punch. The other two men came in and totally sedated her as they picked her up and took her out.

Twenty minutes later Mao came to her senses. She said up holding her head and looked around. The apartment was empty.  
"Oh…shit…." She said as she stood up nearly falling over but managing.   
"Kaname!" She yelled as she made her way to the kitchen area and then the balcony looking around. She then shook her head in disbelief. Mao cursed as she ran out the door after grabbing a gun and going out to look for her.

**The next evening….**

Sousuke returned to his apartment at 8:34 pm opening the door he sighed. He was worn out and felt like collapsing on the floor but he wanted to make sure Kaname was alright.   
"Mao! I'm back…" Sousuke took off his military jacket throwing it on one of the chairs in his kitchen and heading towards the bedroom opening the door he took a look around not seeing anyone there he turned around and checked in the living area. A little confused by the emptiness he took his cell phone out and dialed Mao's cell phone number.  
"Mao here…" She said as she picked up the phone as she was driving around looking for any trace of who took Kaname.  
"Mao, what is wrong? You sound panicked…" Sousuke said as he sat down at his table. Mao blinked and looked around trying to think of a good excuse not wanting to tell Sousuke really what happened right now. Sousuke waited on the other end of the phone becoming impatient. Mao turned a corner in the car nearly causing an accident as she saw what she thought was the three men and Kaname she pulled the car over on the side of the road and got out as fast as she could and began following the three figures.  
"Sagara! Get your ass to the third block west of your apartment!" She yelled into the phone and hung up. Sousuke blinked getting up and putting his phone away as he ran down the stairs as fast as he could and out the door heading towards the third block.  
Mao followed the people hearing their voices she knew Chidori was up there. Sousuke got there about ten minutes later remaining quiet. Not realizing the first person he saw was Mao he took her to the ground just like he had taken Shinji Kazuma to the floor before when he was caught stealing Kaname's underwear. Mao nearly screamed as she struggled to get up. Sousuke jumped off realizing it was her and helped her up.  
"What the hell Sousuke?" She whispered as she took his hand and pulled him towards the direction she had seen the men and Kaname going. As they walked she explained to Sousuke what had happened while he was out. Sousuke took in everything Mao said though he didn't like it. He ran ahead of Mao deciding he would handle this situation himself. But he suddenly froze hearing a scream and a gun shot from the alley way ahead. Mao ran passed him.  
"Don't stop you idiot!" She yelled as she ran towards the alley.  
"Mao!" Sousuke yelled snapping back to reality and running to catch up with her. But she had disappeared. Sousuke looked in all directions. Everything fell silent and the only thing he could hear was the light wind blowing some trash and leaves around in the alley way that spit off into thinner alleys.

"Don't Move!" A voice came from behind him along with the feel of a gun being pressed to the back of Sousuke's neck. Sousuke swallowed hard as he stared straight ahead seeing the guys that had taken Kaname as well as Kaname get into a truck. Kaname was once again unconscious from what Sousuke could tell she was being carried. Sousuke felt his gun be removed from the area he had it between his belt and his pants and heard it hit the ground. He took a deep breath and didn't say anything or even try to move at this point. Now wishing Mao would come out of nowhere and take the jerk behind him out.


	5. It can't be

**….He's alive?**

Sousuke continued to stare at the alley way. Still feeling the gun being pressed against the back of his neck this guy wasn't going to let up even after the truck they had taken Kaname away in was gone. Sousuke ran it through his mind countless times how stupid he felt at the moment. He sighed and stood still looking directly now where he had last seen Mao but there still was no sign of her.

"So…you thought you would save that young lady didn't you?" A voice Sousuke recognized came from behind him. Sousuke knew it was familiar from somewhere he just couldn't place it. He didn't respond to the question. He only let a slight silent sigh escape.  
Sousuke was thrown to the ground.  
"Respond!" The man raised his voice and glared at Sousuke. Sousuke didn't do it he stared still straight ahead even though he was on the ground now. This was not the time for him to do something stupid and get himself killed since he knew he was now unarmed. Being thrown to the ground also didn't help some of the injuries he had from the mission he had just come back from. Mao's voice was suddenly heard from an alley she had yelled out Sousuke's name. She too was being held up and being very bold in moving and trying to get away. Sousuke attempted to say something back but got the wind knocked out of him as the man behind him jumped on his back.  
"Don't do anything stupid…….Kashim…." He said smirking.  
"Gauron…" Sousuke whispered barely able to be heard.  
Gauron smirked a bit more.  
"I was wondering when you would figure it out Kashim…no matter what you do you just can't seem to get rid of me can you?" Sousuke tried to get up but once again was held down by Gauron's foot which was placed heavily on his back. Sousuke cursed under his breath wondering how the hell he had lived through his AS blowing up and being in the ocean at the same time.

"You didn't think after you thought you got rid of me that we would have let Kaname go that easily…." He said smiling. "Because you see after me there was just a whole chain of other people that your buddy Kalanin wiped out…so now it's just me…and I will get the information I need. Whether it kills that little blue haired girl that you are failing your mission for right now or not…." Sousuke got up his strength and rolled out from under Gauron's foot getting up and kicking him. Gauron grabbed Sousuke's foot once again leaving him on the ground.   
"You can't beat me Kashim…" He said as he watched Sousuke get up again.  
"Bastard…" Sousuke mumbled as he attacked him again this time getting some good hits but was tackled over by Gauron now rolling around on the ground in a fist fight. Sousuke managed to put Gauron in a hold for a few seconds. He could see his gun was just inches away. He made sure his hold on Gauron's hands would remain good for a few seconds and reached for the gun. Gauron broke out of the hold and picked up the gun throwing it quite far away into the shadows. Sousuke cursed punching him again and once again rolling away from him getting up and then kicking him until he couldn't move. He took a few seconds to catch his breath and kicked Gauron with a lot of force in the head twice to knock him unconscious. He didn't notice until now his arm was bleeding quite freely and there was a knife in Gauron's hand. How did I not notice being stabbed? He thought to himself as he made sure Gauron was out of it. Holding his arm placing pressure so the bleeding would stop he ran down the way looking for Mao.

"Mao!" He yelled looking in the direction he had heard her yell from he found her tied to the side of a dumpster and the person who had been holding her up was gone.  
"Sousuke!" She yelled to him as she was trying to get the knots out of the rope she had been tied up with. Sousuke ran over taking his knife out and slicing the rope away until she was free. There was now blood dripping down his arm and quite a bit on his undershirt that he was wearing under his military jacket. It was hard to see but Mao noticed.  
"What happened to your arm?" She asked looking at him. Sousuke looked at her a look of slight annoyance in his eyes as he pulled her up from leaning against the dumpsters.  
"It's nothing important…Just let's get out of here…" He ran out of the alley way hoping Mao was behind him. She stopped at the corner once they got out and looked down the road.  
"How are we going to find Kaname now?" She asked partially to her self and partially to Sousuke. Sousuke shot a dark look to her. He had currently lost control of his temper which rarely happened.  
"How am I supposed to know? If you would have let me stay longer this wouldn't have happened! You shouldn't even let it happen Mao! God damn you…" He yelled at her and then started walking back to his apartment. Mao watched him and shook her head.  
"You weren't there Sousuke! You don't know why I couldn't prevent it from happening!" She waiting until he was out of sight and began walking again. Sousuke went home immediately contacting Kalanin and Tessa letting them know about Kaname and the fact that Gauron was still alive. Reinforcements were sent out to find Kaname while Kalanin ordered that Sousuke stayed in his apartment until further notice.  
Mao returned and didn't say anything to Sousuke as she sat on the couch and stared at the floor. She never thought Sousuke would ever get so angered at her. She knew Kurz had told her once that he had made Kaname cry after coming back from a mission. The same mission she had got hurt during. Sousuke shut his lap top and sighed uneasily he was now worried sick about Kaname and felt like he could cry. He shook the feeling off for now and looked over at Mao knowing he owed her an apology. He stood up and sat down on the couch next to her. She looked at him slightly having tears in her eyes. She was just in disbelief that she had made him so upset with her. Sousuke looked at her his grey eyes meeting her purple.

"Mao…I'm sorry…about earlier…I wasn't thinking straight…I'm just so…so worried about her…" Sousuke turned away looking towards the door of his apartment. He was startled as Mao hugged him holding on to him.  
"…No…you don't need to apologize Sousuke….I do…you were right …and you still are right…I shouldn't have let this happen…I should have been prepared for anything…I should have secured the apartment and locked all the doors and windows…but I was too busy indulging in the food I bought for myself yesterday…." She held onto him and cried. Sousuke watched her. This was a side of Mao he had never seen before and it was starting to freak him out a little, especially since she was hugging him. Sousuke decided to comfort her placing his arms around her. Mao looked at him a bit shocked that he had done that and wiped some tears. She let go of Sousuke after a few minutes and looked at him.  
"You…uh…might want to do something …about your …arm…it doesn't look to good…" She said as she pulled out a handkerchief wiping some of the blood away from the wound. Sousuke cringed as she did it and pulled away. He got up walking to the kitchen cleaning it out carefully and getting a first aid kit and wrapping his arm with a bandage and some disinfectant.

**4 days later…******

It was now 12 noon and Sousuke was becoming more nervous than ever. He knew Gauron was still in the area literally hunting him down and from what he had heard there was still no trace of Kaname. Mao had been sent back to the base for a mission else where and Sousuke was still following the order not to leave his apartment.   
"Sousuke…." A voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Kaname standing behind him.   
"Kaname…" He said standing up, after a few seconds she seemed to disappear. It was just his mind. He sat down again and rubbed his eyes and shook his head.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" His right foot was resting on the ball of his foot making his leg have a muscle spasm. He was nearly going insane that he wasn't allowed out and because of everything that happened. He didn't know how much more of this he could take as he stared into space again just waiting….and waiting….


	6. She is here at last and not mad?

**3:23 AM of the next morning…  
**  
Sousuke opened his eyes suddenly waking up grabbing his gun which was next to him and rolling out from under his bed. He heard someone at the door jiggling the handle and trying to get in.  
"Gauron…" He mumbled to himself pretty sure that Gauron had tracked him down. Sousuke didn't move further than he had just rolled out.

"Sousuke…" Sousuke's eyes widened it was Kaname's voice. He stood up running over to the door and opening it. Kaname ran in hugging him burying her face into his chest and crying. Sousuke shut the door and locked it with one hand as he held her and looked at her. She had a bruise just above her right eye on her forehead and scratches and scrapes up and down her arms.  
"Kaname…" Sousuke said holding her and rubbing her back he was half awake but starting to come around his voice had a drawn out tired tone to it. Kaname held on to him.  
"You …weren't there for me….why?" She asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Sousuke looked at her and backed away from her and sighed looking to the floor.  
"I had to leave for another mission…I'm sorry …Kaname…I left Mao in charge…"  
Kaname blinked and looked at him half feeling angry and half sorry for him knowing he must have been worried about her she moved forward again and hugged him.   
"Did the search troops find you and send you back to me?" He asked her blinking.  
Kaname shook her head and sniffled.  
"I ran back here...last night when they turned the lights off…I got out and walked and ran all night until I got here…." She held onto Sousuke tightly the warmth of his body comforting her. Sousuke slid his arms around her after a few minutes hugging her and nodded.  
"I have to contact the base to let them know you are safe…you should go wash up…" He said as he pulled back away from her once again. For some reason he wasn't feeling very comfortable to be around her right now. But isn't this what he wanted? He wanted her to come home. But yet he was still beating himself up inside for not being there for her. The tears in her eyes and the pain he could see when he looked into her eyes hurt him. He turned to face his bedroom away from her. Containing his anger for now he just wanted to punch a hole through the wall but he remained calm as he heard the water turn on in the bathroom Kaname decided to take a full shower. Sousuke leaned against the wall waiting for her to finish as he took a deep breath. He eventually walked to the kitchen getting him self a small glass of water and drinking it. A few minutes after the water stopped, Sousuke nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. Kaname was standing in just a towel behind him. She smiled a little and sighed.  
"Do you have another towel I could dry my hair with?" She asked brightly.Sousuke looked at her nearly lost as he stared at her. His mind brought some thoughts that shouldn't be there in. He backed up against the counter blinking now becoming slightly uncomfortable with the ideas even though they had gotten involved before. Sousuke broke out into the near waterfall sweat drops as he stared at her.  
Kaname looked at him blinking.  
"Sousuke are you ok?" She asked tilting her head as she looked at him. She didn't understand why he was so nervous when he had seen her before with actually nothing covering her. Sousuke calmed down a few seconds later and stood up from leaning against the counter and looked at her. She moved closer to him and kissed him.

"…I understand Sousuke…that you weren't able to be here for me…and I'm not mad at you…." She said backing up a little blinking as the towel fell down a little. Sousuke looked at her and ended up staring. He walked around her going to the closet and getting another towel out and handing it her. She took it and smiled at him purposely bumping into him as she walked by and went back to the bathroom drying her hair and putting her clothes back on. She walked out after she was dressed she was in her school uniform.  
Sousuke had gotten the first aid kit out and some bandages and scissors as well as medical tape he walked over to her having her sit down on the couch as he took her arms lightly and wrapped some bandages around the wounds she had there.  
She pulled back as he had wrapped on too tight and caused her pain. Sousuke looked at her unwrapping it a little. Kaname put her hand over his and stopped him she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Sousuke dropped the bandage he hand in his hands on the couch and wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. Kaname ran her hand down his chest as she kissed him more passionately and deeply. Sousuke kissed her back nearly losing control of his mind. His mind was now set on impulse as he began to feel her up. Kaname smiled letting him do it as she continued to kiss him.  
"I'm glad…to be back….Sousuke…" She kissed him. "Sagara…" She smiled.  
Sousuke kissed her back.  
"I'm glad you are back and safe as well…" He looked at her and smiled watching as she lay there and closed her eyes falling asleep. About an hour later Sousuke did as well being sure not to move to disturb her.


	7. As we go on

Sousuke woke up early the next morning as he usually did opening his eyes slowly and looking at Kaname who was still sleeping and still in his arms. He closed his eyes again carefully readjusting his arms around her and went back to sleep.   
"Hey you two!" Melissa Mao said smiling as she poked both of them. Sousuke and Kaname woke nearly flipping out. Kaname sat up quickly and Sousuke did as well. He swallowed hard and blinked.  
"Mao…what are you doing here?" He said nearly in panic as he knew she had caught them. He also knew this could make him lose his job if Mardukas or Kalanin found out.  
"Relax I'm not going to tell anyone…" She said as she looked at Sousuke.  
Kaname sighed in relief and looked at Sousuke never really seeing the look he had on his face right now before.   
"I need to talk to Sousuke for future planning I was sent by Kalanin..." She said as she studied her nails for a second and put a cigarette in her mouth. Sousuke blinked a little rubbing his eyes once. Kaname sighed and got up heading towards the bathroom letting them talk alone….  
---------------------------------------------

Graduation….

It was the last day Kaname and Sousuke as well as everyone else in the class would ever have to be at the school again. Over time it was announced that Kaname and Sousuke had ended up being prom queen and king even though they left two hours before it ended because of the events that took place. Kaname smiled putting on her white gown and holding her cap in her hand. Sousuke was in a blue one wearing a tux underneath similar to the one he had worn to the prom.  
"Sergeant you look kick ass…" Mao said taking a picture. Sousuke blinked he hated pictures but had gotten used to it with Kyoko around. He watched as Kaname walked out from his bedroom where she had changed. She looked at Sousuke and smiled slightly she had never seen him wearing anything remotely close to a graduation gown and it kind of looked funny. But there was more to this he found with the size of the gown he could fit other weapons that he would be helpful in ensuring safety with underneath it. Weapons that would have been easily confiscated with his normal school uniform. Sousuke looked at Kaname and stared at her for a few seconds. Kaname giggled.

"Sousuke you look so good in …that…yet…it's so amusing." She said laughing a little. Sousuke blinked a little confused and just nodded in agreement to keep her in a good mood.  
"You look decent as well Kaname." He said a little blankly. She shook her head and sighed. Kaname smiled and walked over and sighed.  
"I hope you don't do anything out of the ordinary tonight…" She said looking at him smiling but Sousuke remained having a serious look on his face and then turned to her.  
"I will do my best." He said with confidence that he could follow through with her wish.  
Kaname's smiled moved to more of a frown she couldn't count the number of times he had said those same five words and things had turned into chaos.   
No sooner had Sousuke given her those reassuring words they were taken to the school and brought by a public transportation bus to the graduation which was held in the gym of the school. Kaname sighed looking at Sousuke he appeared to have quite an innocent look on his face but had no idea really what to expect of this whole situation. She turned to look out the window and sighed. When they finally arrived they got off the bus Sousuke walked by Kaname's side wondering how he was going to ensure her safety because the guys were to sit on one side and the girls on the other. He figured since he was in the same room that things would work out. When they entered the gym Sousuke looked around not used to seeing it look so different there were tons of chairs set up and a stage in the front with a set of stairs. All the teachers were sitting in seats and the head principal was up on stage. Forty five minutes passed and when everyone was situated the ceremony began. First a girl was called up and then a guy in alphabetical order. Sousuke new it would take them awhile to get to his name.

Sousuke didn't make it past the second girls name to be called as he shifted in his chair a grenade that had some how gotten the pin pulled fell on the ground near his feet. This wasn't a smoke grenade, stun grenade or anything like that. This was a white phosphorus grenade the only one he had just incase there was anyone there trying to get Kaname. The kids sitting around Sousuke got up and ran away towards the back of the gym. Kaname looked over and blinked.  
"Now what did that idiot do…" She mumbled as she sighed. Sousuke decided it would be a good idea to evacuate the area as well. The teachers and principal looked furious at Sousuke. As did most of the class. 

**Bam!  
**  
The grenade went off causing flames to go everywhere some igniting robes of those who hadn't moved and the cloth on the chairs. The fire spread quickly as teachers yelled at the students to get out of the building. Sousuke didn't though. He ran straight ahead pulling the next girls name out. It was Kaname's he held it close so it didn't get damaged and walked out of the gym to where the kids were in the hallway Kaname was standing closest to the door. Out of a cloud of smoke his figure became visible. Kaname had her hands clenched in fists ready to kill him or even worse.  
"I managed to save your diploma Kaname but I-…"  
"**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUSUKE!"** She fumed as she pulled her halisen out of nowhere and smacked him so hard with it that it took a few minutes for him to get up. She ripped the diploma out of his hands and shook her head as she ran outside and knelt down by a wall feeling like she was going to break down crying.

"…I love him…but why does he do all this stupid stuff? Why can't he just be normal…?" A tear formed and she couldn't hold it back any longer.  
Sousuke blinked watching her and sighed knowing now that it was his fault a fire department showed up and began putting out the fire. He looked at the other kids in the class that looked like they were about to kill him and ran out the doors as well having a current self assigned mission to find Kaname. He didn't know if it was a death wish on his part or if he could calm her down before she murdered him.

She looked up at him and then turned away when he approached her.  
"What do you want?" She said coldly and wiped a tear.  
"I'm sorry…" He said quietly. She looked at him and shook her head.  
"I missed the last hours of my prom…I at least figured I could have a nice graduation Sousuke. That's all I asked for and YOU RUINED IT! Please just go away!" She buried her face in her hands crying. Sousuke shook his head.  
"I cannot do that. I will not leave you here alone. I lov- It's my mission" He corrected himself. All the students had moved outside and were now surrounding them neither of them once again seemed to notice. Kaname looked at him.  
"You can too and you know it you left me to get taken by those idiots you left me at times when I really needed you Sousuke and now that I don't need you here you insist you have to stay?" She shook her head.

"Why do you just go back to your stupid submarine and tell them I am fine here alone because it seems that way lately! You and your stupid weapons and your god damn senseless personality. You are just pretending this is your mission so you can stay with me now you can get out of here and leave me to live my life!" She got up and ran towards the bus stop. Sousuke watched her with a worried look on his face blinking as Shinji walked up next to him.

"Man...that's the worst I've seen her since she caught you with her underwear" He said looking at Sousuke. But there was a look he had never seen on Sousuke's face. Sousuke's eyes seemed to turn a few shades paler. He was hurt he never thought Kaname would ever say something like that no matter what he did and from what he could tell. She meant it. Kazuma looked at him.  
"Sousuke you alright?" He asked curiously.

Sousuke didn't respond he just stared at Kaname until she was out of sight dropping his graduation hat on the ground he looked at Kazuma not saying a word and walked off heading back home.


	8. Oh the Drama

Ok here is Chapter 8…haha….  
AN: I've been struggling with writers block and I promise in further fan fictions I will add more hilarious Sousuke, Kaname moments. The next one I'm writing at the moment actually so I can post it as soon as this one is done will be kinda hard to do that with since its going to be a long period of time that Sousuke is away from Kaname.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sousuke entered his apartment turning on the light and nearly slamming the door behind him he sighed as he leaned against the door. He took the graduation gown off plus the 4 guns that he did have with him and dropped them on the floor. He loosened his tie and walked over to the couch and sat down staring at the table in front of him.   
Kaname jumped up from behind the couch nearly giving Sousuke a heart attack.  
"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at him as she attempted to hit him with the fan again but Sousuke lunged forward.  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? I WANT AN EXPLANATION OF WHY YOU HAVE TO COME RUIN MY LIFE AT ITS MOST IMPORTANT MOMENTS!"

Sousuke stood up and looked at her with a rather angered look on his face. One she had only seen once before when he had yelled at her that she didn't know anything about him.  
"I was ensuring your safety and there was an accident." He said in the calmest voice he could manage at that moment.  
"Is that all you have to say!" Kaname clenched her fists tightly.  
"Affirmative that is all there is." Sousuke said quickly.

Kaname walked over nearly punching him but he ducked to avoid it she tried to do it again but Sousuke managed to grab both of her arms and back her up against a wall he held her there firmly and looked at her.  
"Miss. Chidori…" He said calmly. Kaname began to cry and looked at him shaking her head. Sousuke watched her holding her there not entirely sure what she would do if he let her go.  
She looked to the ground.  
"I-I'm sorry Sousuke. I know you were trying to do your best to keep me safe…It just made me so upset that…I thought I could have a normal graduation ceremony like everyone else…I guess I wished for too much…" She said through a sob. She realized now that she had lost control as she looked up at him slowly. Sousuke let her arms go after a few seconds and watched her backing up a little.   
**  
WHAP**

"What was that for?" Sousuke asked as he got up staring at Kaname who was holding her halisen in her hand.  
"That? That was for calling me Miss Chidori!" She crossed her arms and turned away.  
She said as she crossed her arms and turned away from him. Sousuke sat down on his couch again with his arms crossed.  
"I figured you hated me from the tone and violent actions you were using towards me. So I thought I'd refer to you on formal term so you didn't get upset if it was too personal." He said slowly as he uncrossed his arms. Kaname stood silent for a few seconds watching him. Her face moved from a slight anger to a look of concern as she looked at him. She walked over and sat down next to him. Sousuke inched over farther away from her on the couch when she did. Kaname looked at him and sighed.  
"C'mon Sousuke you know I get like this sometimes." She said shaking her head.  
"I'm trying to do it less often…but that one couldn't be helped…" She said as she stared at him. Sousuke had seemed to move into an emotionless state. But he decided he would freak her out a little bit though he usually didn't do something like this.

"Kaname…I'm leaving." He said very dully.  
Kaname looked at him with wide eyes and just stared.  
"You told me to. So I called Ms. Tessa. I'm going back to De Danaan." He said as he looked at her. Kaname threw her arms around him hugging him.  
"Can't you cancel it!" She hugged him so tightly he was nearly choking.  
Sousuke sighed standing up out of her hug and going to the kitchen grabbing his military jacket which was still thrown over the chair he took off his suit jacket and tie and put the jacket on. Kaname got up and rushed over to him.  
"Sousuke that was just an exaggeration I didn't mean it seriously!"  
Mao stared at them both she had been sitting in the kitchen the whole time. She knew what Sousuke was up to and smiled a little. She had told him to try this once but she never thought he would actually do it. She stabbed a fork in her canned crab too interested in what was going on to eat also putting the beer can down she had as she watched them both wishing she had a video camera. It seemed like a soap opera to her.

Sousuke looked at Kaname and sighed picking up a bag which was actually nearly empty he put the guns he had dropped by the door in it and looked to Kaname.  
"Good bye…" He looked to Mao. "Urzu 2" He nodded. He then opened the door and walked out. 

"SOUSUKE!" Kaname yelled running to the door but Mao stopped her from opening it.  
"Let him go…" She said hiding her smile.  
"I bet ya 10 bucks he comes back because he can't live without you." Kaname looked at Mao and stepped away from the door covering her mouth with her hand nearly crying.  
"What…have I done…" She said staring at the door wishing he would come back. 

Sousuke was now on the roof of the building with rope he hooked it around part of the roof and jumped down lunging off each balcony until he got to his own he landed in a kneeling position. Kaname just stared at the door he had left from feeling like she could throw up. Sousuke opened his balcony door which he had unlocked when he went to get the bag. Mao looked at him but really didn't do anything to acknowledge his presence. He had opened the door making no sound at all. He put the bag down carefully as well as he walked over behind Kaname and hugged her from behind. Kaname jumped forward at first and then blinked looking over her shoulder.

"Sousuke!" She yelled as she turned around and hugged him tightly again.  
"Never never never do that to me again or I'll be sure to kill you!" She said placing a kiss on his cheek. Mao blinked surprised that Kaname hadn't just beaten the crap out of him. She sat down and began eating her canned crab again and drinking the beer. Sousuke looked over at Mao and almost smiled a little. Kaname still hadn't let go of him and he began to wonder if she was going to anytime soon.  
"Sousuke…I never want you to go anywhere…" She said resting her head on his shoulder. Sousuke held her and nodded a little. Mao slurped a noodle up.  
"Cut!" She yelled as if she pretended to be holding a video camera.  
Sousuke and Kaname looked at her and blinked. Kaname laughed a little.  
"Cut what?" Sousuke asked blinking as he pulled a knife out of his pocket nearly getting the blade a little to close to Kaname.

"SOUSUKE!" He was yelled at again. Mao laughed and sighed leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of beer. Watching as Sousuke backed up against the wall being lectured by Kaname she began to laugh. Mao stood up and yelled to Kaname.  
"Hey you owe me 10 bucks, he came back!"


	9. No More No Less

**AN**: Yes it has been awhile and I apologize. I've been very busy with school. But now is summer vacation and I can write! Ok I removed the first chapter of this I wrote because it was way too short…and c'mon ya needed a twist .

**Chapter 9  
**

****

It was a bright morning birds were on Sousuke's balcony chirping. He had fallen asleep on the couch. He opened his eyes slowly and stretched as he looked around. Mao had returned to the base a week before so he was alone. Sousuke sat up and looked around his bare apartment anyone would think it was odd that the only thing that was in the apartment were basic items that anyone would need to survive. There was nothing more and nothing less. He stood up and looked out the window across the way he could see Kaname through her window. She was cleaning the glass on her windows

.  
"What has gotten into her?" Sousuke mumbled to himself.  
"She's never awake this early…" He stared at her and sighed opening the door to see how the temperature was. Kaname paused with the cleaning rag on the window and waved to him with her free hand. Sousuke nodded to her and waved as well stepping out for a brief few seconds. It was quite hot outside the kind of hot you wouldn't expect it to be until mid day. Sousuke stepped back inside and yawned going to his kitchen and making some breakfast. Just as he sat down to eat his doorbell rang. He sighed looking at the food and then to the door. He got up and being as cautious as he always was opened the door slowly. Kaname stood on the other side she was smiling as she placed a kiss on Sousuke's cheek and walked in. Sousuke watched her and shut the door.

"Good Morning Kaname…" He said as he walked back to the kitchen.  
"School is over…we should do something fun…like…" She paused. Sousuke ate the eggs he had prepared as he listened to her.  
"Like go to the beach!" Kaname said with a smile she was in a very good mood now that all the stress from the school year was off of her mind. Sousuke put his fork down and blinked. He remembered what happened last time they were at the beach. Kaname got taken by that stupid guy and he had pissed her off …that incident involving a watermelon. Sousuke sighed and nodded. Kaname looked at him and walked over to the table. She messed up his hair a little and sat down near him. He took a deep breath and then nodded.  
"Yes. The beach sounds…uh…good." He said just so he didn't take her out of the good mood. But thoughts of being alone with Kaname at the beach were now filling his mind and slowly changing the thoughts he had from the last time they were there. Sousuke finished eating and yawned as he looked at her. 

Kaname had moved to the couch sitting and waiting for him.  
"…Next week ok?" She asked as she stared at her pocket calendar. Sousuke paused for a second thinking maybe the sooner the better since he might get called for a mission at anytime.  
"Uh Kaname?" He said as he put his plate in the sink and walked out to the couch.  
"Can we possibly leave tomorrow?" He sat down next to her. Kaname blinked.  
"Well…I'm going to have to get some stuff today then. I figured I would give you a little more time to pull yourself together since…I remember what happened last time we went to the beach…uh…yeah I'm sorry about that whole…bat thing…and what ever else I hit you with…" She laughed nervously and looked to the floor. Sousuke nodded a little he hadn't been expecting her to apologize and he realized now since that time he had improved with certain areas of common sense that he was lacking.  
"Yes. I think I'm ok to leave tomorrow. Because…well I might end up in a really odd place next weekend or week for that matter." He looked at his cell phone and sighed. Kaname looked at him.  
"Are you leaving?" She asked with a concerned look. She hated it when he left for missions and most of all when he was gone for extended amounts of time.  
Sousuke shook his head and crossed his arms staring straight ahead.  
"Don't know…but as you know sometimes they call me at really inconvenient times. So I figured the sooner…the better." He looked at her.  
Kaname blinked and nodded.  
"Sure well…I better start packing then…" She stood up and messed up his hair as she walked by.  
"See ya later." She left the apartment. Sousuke let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and stared at the door for a few minutes. He had never seen Kaname this happy and it was starting to make him a little nervous. _What is with her?_ He thought still staring at the door zoning out quite a bit he was startled when his doorbell rang.  
He walked over to the door and opened it slightly to see Kazuma standing outside.

Kazuma held up the newest issue of the Japanese AS Fan and was smiling maniacally.  
"It's finally here!" He shoved it into Sousuke's hands and laughed. Sousuke blinked and nodded a little.  
"Yes I saw it in the store yesterday. I was going to get it but I didn't have any spare money…" He skimmed through the magazine and stopped at a few pages that caught his eye.

"I read it all last night, I'll let you borrow it for awhile…I have to go develop some film I'll see you around Sousuke" Kazuma said as he waved and started down the hall.

Sousuke shut his apartment door and put the magazine down on his table he went to his bed room and picked up a duffel pack he had laying on the floor. He began to fill it with things he would need for about two weeks which would be the amount of time they were staying at the beach. He didn't pack anything that wasn't needed and he didn't pack anything less than what was needed. When he finished he put the bag down near his door and looked around one last time. He had heard that Kurz was somewhere just outside of town as he picked up his cell phone and dialed his number.  
"What?" Kurz picked up the phone.  
"…Kurz I need a car here by…uh…" Sousuke looked at the clock. "0700 hours" Tomorrow morning." Sousuke said as he looked out his balcony door.  
"Not a problem Urzu 7" Kurz replied and hung up. It was now early after noon and the it was even hotter outside than it had been earlier. He decided to go wander around downtown for awhile but just as he reached his door his phone rang. He turned back to the table he had left his phone on and picked it up.  
"Sagara here…" He said heading out the door again.

"Sergeant we need you here in three hours pick up will be at the train station in twenty minutes." Sousuke froze in his steps he was half way out the door this time. He knew it would take him exactly twenty minutes to get to the train station and he wouldn't be able to spare anytime to go talk to Kaname. He picked up his packed bag for the beach and sighed walking out the door. As he walked down the side walk he got odd looks from others. They found it quite strange that he was wearing a long sleeve military jacket in 88 degree weather. Sousuke wasn't fazed by them as he continued on his way to the train station. Upon arrival he was lead to a car and driven about 20 miles away to the heliport.  
Sousuke felt like tearing his heart of his chest and tearing it in half as he got out of the car. This is exactly what he was trying to prevent from happening but it ended up getting in the way anyway. Sousuke was flown back to the sub and immediately went to Kalanin's office to receive his mission briefings.

"Sergeant, Welcome back. You are being sent to Lebanon to destroy a terrorist group as well as find two missing persons that they have taken captive. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning so get a good nights rest. The captain would like to see you."  
Sousuke nodded and saluted taking the file Kalanin had handed to him and proceeding out the door to the main control room. He opened the door quietly and stepped in.  
There stood Captain Testarossa twirling her silver hair around her index finger.  
"Mr. Sagara!" She said her eyes seeming to catch more reflection.  
Sousuke stood at attention as she took notice of him. She smiled and nearly ran over to him.

"How are you?" She asked brightly.  
_To tell you the truth I would like to strangle you for making me come back here at such an inconvenient time…_Sousuke thought clenching his hand in a fist.  
"I'm fine Ma'am" Sousuke said in his normal tone. Tessa smiled and handed him a soda she had gotten from the machine before.  
"I'm not going to drink it…so you can have it." She said knowing it was his favorite soda from the vending machine.

Sousuke nodded. _Great can you give me my beach vacation with Chidori back too?  
_Upon being dismissed Sousuke walked to his cabin by this point very angered he kicked open the door.   
"OW!" **THUD  
**Sousuke blinked looking behind the door. Mao was there.  
"My…apologies Ma'am…" He said shutting the door and helping her back to her feet.  
"I told them not to bring you back but they wouldn't listen to me…" She said as she brushed off her jacket. Sousuke nodded as he sat down at his desk and wrote a note quickly.

"May I ask a favor of you?" Sousuke said interrupting her as she had been rambling on about the reasons why she couldn't get the superiors from bringing him back to the sub.  
Mao stopped and nodded.  
"Sure what is it?" She asked leaning against the door.  
Sousuke got up and handed the paper to her.  
"Mail this to Chidori's apartment…That is all." He said as he capped the pen and put it back in his desk drawer. Mao nodded and put it in her pocket.  
"I will do that now Sergeant…you need rest…its going to be a long day tomorrow." She said as she walked over and gave him a pat on the back and then left.  
Sousuke sighed leaning back in his chair looking at the clock in the cabin it read 8:23 PM. Sousuke sighed.  
"What a waste of a day…spent half of it flying…away from where I want to be…" He crawled under his bed wishing he had brought the AS monthly magazine with him it would have given him something to do while he waited until he was tired enough to sleep.

_The beach…alone with Kaname_….. Sousuke thought. ".it was a nice thought while it lasted…" He mumbled as he stared at the bottom of his cot.  
Kaname got out of the shower and made sure she had everything ready to go. Flopping over on her bed she smiled. _The beach alone with Sousuke Sagara…it's going to be great…_She thought as she sighed happily and fell asleep.


	10. MIA? No

**Chapter 10**

Kaname slept well that night dreaming of what it would be like to finally have some time alone with Sousuke. Almost like a date but finally out of the area. She woke up early the next morning unaware of Sousuke's recent call she got ready to go. Seeing the car pull up outside that she recognized from when Sousuke had driven her to the prom she walked out. Kurz got out putting Kaname's things in the back.  
"Where's Sousuke?" She asked him blinking. Kurz looked at Sousuke's apartment building and shrugged.  
"Maybe he's running late…or maybe he is there waiting for you…" He had not heard about Sousuke's new mission yet either as he opened the car door for Kaname. Kaname got in and sighed uneasily and nodded a little.  
"Don't worry…I'll come back here for him…it's not that long of a drive…" Kurz said as he plopped down into the driver seat and started the car. Kaname nodded and clenched her hand into a fist she knew something was not right.

Sousuke at this point was on a helicopter being flown to Lebanon. He too had clenched his hand in a fist mad at the fact that he was there instead of with Kaname.   
"Sergeant Drop Off in 120 seconds!" One of the pilots said as he looked back at him.  
Sousuke seemed to hear their voices in the distance as he stared at the seat that was directly across from them. A few seconds later he grabbed his parachute and got ready to jump as well as his bag that he had to go to the beach. He brought it just incase he would get to leave early. Sousuke leaned out the door of the helicopter and looked to the pilots when he was given the ok he jumped out of the helicopter.

The car door shut as Kaname stepped out on the side of the road outside the beach house Sousuke had rented for them and now…wasn't there. Kaname ran up to the door and opened it blinking wondering why it had been left unlocked. She looked around.  
"Sousuke?" She called as she stepped in. There was no response. She decided that maybe he was already at the beach waiting though it was unlikely she checked anyway. Quickly changing out of her clothes which her swim suit was underneath she ran out the door to the nearest dune. She stopped at the end of the dune and looked around at the others on the beach.  
"No Sousuke…" She mumbled as she headed down to the water. After all it wasn't the first time he promised he'd be somewhere and failed to show up. She took a running start into the water.

**SPLASH **Sousuke landed on water below near the shallow end of a lake. He unclipped the parachute and left the bag floating in the water as he walked on out of the water to the nearest base. He remembered being here before but it was years ago. He made his way to the main control area to meet the Commander in charge of the mission. After a two hour meeting Sousuke was off on his way to destroy the terrorist group and find the missing people. He brought a tent with him as well as a few necessary items. He left the base and got in the nearest armored vehicle driving to the area of the mountains he would have to infiltrate.

Kaname sat down in the water and sighed constantly looking back to see if Sousuke was coming. But still there was no sign of him. She began to get angered but calmed herself down. Looking around for anyone she knew to talk to there was no one recognizable. She spent the day at the beach and returned to the beach house. She lay down on her bed wishing Sousuke would have been there. She grabbed her Fumoffu plushy and sighed.  
**  
SIGH **Sousuke stared at the top of the tent he set up. His hands folded behind his head.  
He didn't get much sleep at all and at 3 am he was off on his way to the terrorist camp. He ran up a few hills and mountain passes and soon the camp was in sight. Sousuke was ready to go with grenades when he suddenly heard something.

**BOOM**

A sudden rush of fire came out of nowhere and sent Sousuke flying. He landed on two sharp rocks that dug into his shoulder blades. He was nearly unconscious when the smoke cleared and it very much had knocked the wind out of him. After about ten seconds he heard voices. "Damnit…" He mumbled knowing he was unable to move.   
The voices ceased and Sousuke knew he had to get out of there he rolled over cringing in pain as he crawled away from the camp. He made it into a rocky area that seemed to be a bit secluded._ I got…lucky…_He thought as he moved in to the area there. He felt liquid running down his back and his white shirt was now completely red in the back.  
"Damnit…again…" He said as he reached a hand back even though it was painful his arms covered in burns. He saw the blood on his hands and how much it had soaked through his shirt he figured his chance of survival would be low.

Losing contact with him, people on the sub began to panic but there was no rescue.  
The transmitter he did have on him was now destroyed in the explosion.  
"Kalanin mark Sergeant Sagara missing in action!" Tessa said almost having tears in her eyes. Kalanin did as commanded feeling a bit upset as well after all he nearly raised Sousuke. He never thought he would see the day his almost seeming to be 'invincibility' failed him. Most of the crew thought Sagara had been killed and they sent Mao to locate Kaname let her know about the situation. 

Kaname woke up and sighed looking over to see the bed Sousuke would have been in…empty. She walked to the kitchen and looked around a little before getting dressed and going out to get something to eat since Sousuke was supposed to bring the food with him. She headed to the local gas station and got a breakfast sandwich heading back to the beach. A few hours later Mao arrived in the area. She searched for awhile on the beach until she finally found Kaname.  
"Kaname!" She yelled running towards her. Kaname looked over.  
Kaname stood up and ran half way meeting Mao.  
"I have…some bad news…" She said as she looked at her with a look of concern. She wasn't entirely sure how Kaname would react so she took a few steps backwards.  
"Sousuke…is…missing and by now most likely has been labeled killed in action."  
Kaname stared at Mao in shock. "No…No…" She burst into tears and dropped the drink she had been holding. Mao gave her a hug and sighed she wasn't too happy about it either obviously. Mao took Kaname back to the beach house when they returned Kaname sat down on the couch and stared into oblivion she was in a lot of shock and denial at the same time. She didn't even know he was on a mission.  
"He told me he wasn't leaving…that is why we left yesterday…" She said picking up a tissue. Her blue hair fell in her face.  
"Something came up…He didn't have time to say goodbye…" Mao said as she sat down next to Kaname who was now crying uncontrollably.  
"…You must have really liked him…from what we heard you seemed to hate him…always bandaging up wounds caused by you and the stories he told us seemed quite cruel…" Mao said wiping a tear away from her own eyes just seeing Kaname so torn apart made her cry as well.

Sousuke had managed to tie his shirt around the gashes and had stopped the bleeding he had a broken rib but there wasn't anything he could do about that he just took the pain he couldn't move out of the area he was in with out being spotted. He drew his gun just incase he was found. Wincing in pain he dropped the gun on the ground and looked at his arms they were burnt badly as well as his legs and part of his neck. The pain was excruciating if he even moved a finger. He stared at the rocks and sighed.

-----------------------------------------

**2 Weeks Later- Kaname's Apartment**

The bright green numbers on Kaname's clock sported the numbers 1:00 and two small letters AM. Kaname was awake in her bed and still had not recovered from the whole thing and probably wouldn't for a long while. Mao had been staying in Sousuke's apartment making sure Kaname was alright. "Please Sousuke…why couldn't you just stay…why can't you be here with me?"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. ** Kaname sat up and stared at the door.  
"Its 1:00 am…what is the deal?"

She mumbled as she rolled out of bed and made her way over to the door and opened it.

Behind the door stood the Sergeant she hadn't seen since the night before she had gone to the beach. He was covered in a light form of dirt his jacket torn and the back of it bloody. His hair a mess and he looked like he had lost a few pounds. His face was dirty and his eyes appeared to be a lighter grey than usual. He was also extremely pale and had a look on his face like he was going to pass out. Sousuke Sagara stood looking at her. Kaname gasped as she looked at him this brought her to the fully awake state as he looked at him.  
"S-Sousuke!" She said nearly in a whisper as she moved forward quickly hugging him. Feeling his back was wet she let go and looked at her arms. They were covered in blood it was about that time that Sousuke collapsed into her arms mumbling something about help to her.

Kaname sat down on the floor after easing him to the floor. She called Sousuke's apartment trying to wake Mao. Sousuke seemed to be in a world of his own. He wasn't the Sousuke he was before he left. He was beating himself up inside for not completing the mission being the perfectionist that he is. He was too weak to stand anymore and until he got medical attention he wouldn't be moving at all. Mao dropped the phone upon hearing Kaname say that Sousuke was alive and ran as fast as she could over to Chidori's apartment. Opening the door she realized they were both right in front of it.  
Sousuke didn't seem to register in his mind that anyone else was there as he stared at Kaname and eventually he closed his eyes.  
"Mao he's not breathing!" She yelled realizing that there was no air going in or exiting from either his mouth or nose.  
Mao cursed as she carefully rolled him over onto his back and checked his pulse and heart. She then looked at Kaname. "C'mon I need you to help me carry him out to the car…" She said grabbing Sousuke's legs and waiting for Kaname to take his arms and upper back. They made it to the car and Mao ran to the driver seat and started it. Kaname got in the passenger side sitting on her knees backwards on the seat watching Sousuke. She was way too worried about him.  
"I guess he's not MIA anymore…" Mao said smiling about the fact that he was alive.  
Sousuke suddenly coughed there was a piece of shrapnel lodged in his right arm that he hadn't been able to be removed and the wound had gotten a bit infected causing his body to do some odd things. Sousuke continued to cough and he appeared to be coughing up dust.  
"Hang in there 7…" Mao said as she drove faster to get him to the hospital.


	11. OMGWTFBBQ?

**Chapter 11**

Kaname helped Mao get Sousuke out of the car they carried him into the hospital where he was immediately taken to the E.R. Kaname sighed this hadn't been the first time she remembered when he had taken the bullet for her. Melissa did a few things for registration and returned over to Kaname. It was a long wait and finally two hours later a doctor walked over to them.

Melissa took Kaname's hand for support just incase it wasn't good.  
"Can one of you tell us what happened to him?" He asked moving his mask down off of his face. Kaname and Mao looked at each other and then looked back at the doctor.  
"Uh…we don't know…" They both said at the same time in response.  
The doctor shook his head and sighed returning to the room Sousuke was in.

Sagara was extremely dehydrated and had lost a lot of blood they were running a transfusion. The doctor stitched up the gashes on his back and carefully rolled him over wrapping his arms in ointment treated bandages to help the severe burns.  
Sousuke had fallen unconscious and because breathing was so painful he had been holding his breath before. That being the reason Kaname said he wasn't breathing.

After they were sure he was stable they moved him to the recovery area. The doctor returned to Mao and Chidori giving them permission to go see him. Both girls got up and ran to the recovery room. Sousuke was just coming out of the anesthesia they put him under and it took him about ten minutes to fully come around. He opened his eyes slowly looking at Mao and Kaname. He looked around a few seconds to figure out where he was and then looked back at them.  
"Hello…" He said faintly as he watched them.  
Kaname smiled and sighed in relief that he was alright. The nurse had left it up to them to give him the food that was in the room for when he woke up.   
Kaname got the tray and brought it over to him.  
"You…need to eat something…so here is some food…" She said holding it towards him. The bed was in a sitting up position already he stared at the tray and then turned away. Kaname blinked.  
"Sousuke you haven't eaten in awhile…you need it…" Sousuke flipped the tray out of Kaname's hand on to the floor and stared at the wall. Kaname tilted her head and looked at the food that was now all over the floor. Mao was a bit shocked at his behavior.  
"I'm not hungry…" He said firmly not looking at her. Kaname stepped backwards.  
Sousuke clenched his hand into a fist and closed his eyes. Mao thought for a second and quickly figured out what was wrong.  
"Sagara everyone fails at some point…and well…this time it was you…" Sousuke looked to her and sighed.  
"They killed them. The two I was supposed to rescue they killed them…" He said his voice cracking a little as he turned away once again. Mao nodded a little as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him.  
"You shouldn't take things like this so personally...Something's just aren't meant to be…" She said calmly taking his hand. Sousuke pulled away and didn't look at her.  
"Their lives weren't meant to be?" Sousuke asked taking everything literally at this point totally not his usual self. Mao stared at him.  
"What happened to the Sergeant I thought I knew…" She asked staring at him like she wanted to him look at her. Sousuke didn't look at her he continued to stare elsewhere.  
"You know you are acting so childish over such a small thing…" She said as she poked him.  
Sousuke moved away from her. Melissa stood up.  
"I'll see you around…I've got better things to do than sit here and deal with your new attitude problem…" She said getting up. Usually things like that would make him snap back and realize what he was doing. But this time it didn't. Kaname looked at him and blinked.  
"Hey…" She said sitting down where Mao was. Sousuke didn't respond.  
"Please Sousuke…your making me feel like you hate me…" She said as she watched him. Sousuke looked at her.  
"I hate myself…" He said staring down at the sheets on the bed. No one understood the pressure he was put under to succeed in his missions. Nothing ever went wrong and everyone relied on him because of that.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sousuke came home a week later giving everyone a tough time with the way his attitude was. He seemed to hate everything. He refused to eat. But at the end of the week something seemed to snap. Sousuke woke up and was perfectly normal he nearly fell out of bed when he looked over to his left and Kaname was curled up with him.  
He blinked and ran his hand down the side of her face and then through her hair.  
Kaname stirred a little opening her eyes and looking at him.  
"…You love me again?" She asked curling up closer.

"I never stopped loving you…" He said putting his arms around her. Kaname kissed Sousuke and giggled a little after the week of hell they had with him it was great to have him back. He finally stopped being mad at himself.  
"Did…something happen between us last night?" He asked a little confused. He didn't remember and felt like an idiot for asking. Kaname nodded and laughed kissing him.  
"You're cute…" She said laughing. She was partly responsible for making him calm down. 

A week later the couple finally went on their beach vacation. The week had perfect weather and the water was just the right temperature.  
"Mission complete…." Sousuke said as he stared at the water it was their first day there. Kaname ran over jumping on his back and laughing. Looking back at her Sousuke smiled a little. She was wearing a light blue two piece bathing suit and Sousuke couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her as they walked down to the water together.  
"Sousuke…" Kaname said clapping her hands to sort of get him out of the trance he seemed to be in. Sousuke blinked a few times and tilted his head. Kaname shook her head and smiled. She had been waiting for this attention from him for awhile now.  
"Mission complete…" She said happily and tackled him down into the water.

**  
END**


End file.
